


Something Real To Hold Onto (Traducción)

by LZlola, Tyrelliot (SlashShips)



Category: Mr.Robot
Genre: M/M, no-concensual implicito, post- episodio psicotico de Elliot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 13:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10309307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LZlola/pseuds/LZlola, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashShips/pseuds/Tyrelliot
Summary: Siente como si ya hubiera respirado su nombre en innumerables ocasiones.Tyrelliot one-shot. Creo que puedes situarlo en alguna parte del capítulo 9.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Something Real To Hold Onto](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4794920) by [LZlola](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LZlola/pseuds/LZlola). 



> Gracias a LZlola por permitir que lo traduzca ;) si desean más tyrelliot unanse a: https://www.facebook.com/Tyrelliotship/

 

En este momento no despierta de un sobresalto. Es más como si estuviera en una neblina inducida por drogas,la confusión y el sentirse estimulado se disipa súbitamente. Pero no tarda mucho en darse cuenta de que no eran los usuales efectos que sentía con la morfina. De seguro ha perdido algo de tiempo otra vez.  
  
Probablemente eso también explica al hombre frente a él.  
  
"Tyrell."  
  
El nombre cae de sus labios, casi sin hacer ruido,como si estuviera demasiado preocupado en sus propios pensamientos y en su propia sorpresa para registrar la situación en cuestión.  
  
Está en el asiento de pasajero del auto de Tyrell. Los asientos de cuero,cómodos y elegantes,las líneas del tablero impecables sólo pueden llevar a esa conclusión.  
  
Debe estar preguntándose por qué Tyrell está aquí.

¿Por qué lo está observando tan fijamente con una mirada tan sorprendentemente ávida y sin embargo tan llena de fervor?.¿Por qué sus manos se deslizan lentamente desde sus hombros hasta la base de su cuello.¿Por qué su cuerpo avanza lentamente hacia él de una manera que lo hace sentir inexplicablemente inquieto y expectante al mismo tiempo.  
  
Entonces,quizás se preguntará qué diablos está haciendo aquí.  
  
Pero toda su mente sigue repitiendo que se siente tan familiar. Como si antes hubiera estado sentado junto a Tyrell en su auto,con su corazón latiendo fuera de su pecho y la inquietud de estar encerrado en un auto con la mirada de un depredador que lo sigue.  
  
Siente como si esta no fuera la primera vez que ha estado tan cerca de Tyrell. Como si hubiera respirado su nombre innumerables ocasiones.  
  
Y luego,de repente,algo hace click .  
  
El tiempo perdido, la manera en que Tyrell lo está mirando, Mr.Robot ...  
  
¿Es por eso que esto se siente tan familiar? ¿Ha estado aquí antes con él?¿Hablando con él, _tocándolo_? ¿Sabe lo de fsociety? ¿El honeypot? ¿Whiterose? ¿La fecha límite de las 50 horas? ¿Todo el plan?.  
  
Mierda.  
  
Odia a la gente sepa más que él. Odia no saber cosas.  
  
Quizá sean los grandes ojos y los nervios alterados que le da lo que provoca que se aleje porque Tyrell retira sus manos y ahora le está dando esta mirada extraña.Es  ... ¿Una mirada de curiosidad? O ¿Es una de preocupación? ¿Cómo se ve la gente cuando esta preocupada?  
  
¿Conoce Tyrell este Elliot? ¿Sabe la diferencia?  
  
"Te dije que Gideón ya no es un problema," Tyrell interrumpe sus pensamientos. No suena como ira o exasperación. Más como una reiteración.  
  
Tal vez Tyrell está tan perdido como él cuando se trata de Mr. Robot. _Él mismo_ ,se corrige rápidamente .  
  
Siente que no debería estar aquí. Como si se estuviera entrometiendo en una conversación que no tenía que escuchar.Tyrell debe hablar con Mr. Robot, no con él.  
  
Pero entonces recuerda que, _por supuesto_ se supone que él lo escuche; _él_ es Mr.Robot.  
  
Siempre lo olvida..  
  
"Bueno." Es lo primero que realmente le dice a Tyrell en todo ese tiempo. Se pregunta si suena diferente para Tyrell. Se pregunta por qué eligió _este momento_ , en medio de algo importante, obviamente, para de repente volver a ser el mismo otra vez. O cambiar a esta versión de sí mismo. Lo que sea. Nunca ha sido bueno en el lenguaje y el argot;no va a empezar ahora.  
  
Tyrell levanta una ceja mientras se inclina hacia adelante para cerrar la brecha entre ellos. "¿Es por eso que sigues cuestionándome?"  
  
Instintivamente retrocede hasta que siente la manija de la puerta clavándose en su espalda inferior. Está atrapado. Necesita una estrategia de salida.  
  
Tyrell se ríe de la acción, y antes de que pueda entender lo que está pasando, los dedos de Tyrell se encuentran en su pecho, aferrándose a la cremallera de su capucha y abriéndola poco a poco.  
  
Se congela cuando se da cuenta,cuando sus pulmones se hinchan por la ansiedad que amenaza con extenderse abiertamente. "¿Q-qué es lo que quieres?"  
  
Tyrell simplemente sonríe.  
  
_¿No es obvio?_  
  
Pero no, en realidad no. Nunca es obvio con un hombre como Tyrell Wellick. Él sabe que Tyrell hará lo que sea necesario para mantener su estatus y subir en la escalera corporativa. Ni siquiera necesita hackear a Tyrell para saberlo;puede verlo directamente en sus ojos en este preciso momento.  
  
Le gusta pensar que esta siempre a dos pasos por delante de todo el mundo, pero la verdad es que no se puede predecir todo. La mayoría de los seres humanos reaccionan de manera uniforme, de manera predecible en situaciones sociales. Pero Tyrell le dijo que no era un ser humano e incluso si Tyrell estaba tratando de ser divertido, seguía sin ser como la mayoría de los seres humanos.  
  
Por lo tanto, no le debe perturbar cuando Tyrell desliza una mano entre su capucha y su camiseta. El casi espera sus juegos. Siempre son eso, juegos.  
  
¿Verdad?  
  
Pero nunca ha habido una gran comunicación entre su mente y su cuerpo, y el contacto salta fuera de su piel, incluso si él lo está esperando.  
  
"Relajate," dice Tyrell con una sonrisa.  
  
No está seguro de si es genuino, pero si lo es, aún asi no es muy relajante.  
  
"No quiero nada de ti," Tyrell continúa.  
  
Los ojos de Tyrell no revelan nada, pero sabe que es una mentira descarada. Quiere algo.  
  
Todo el mundo quiere algo.  
  
Siente las manos de Tyrell en su pecho, pero una vez que se da cuenta de lo que realmente Tyrell está haciendo,las manos de Tyrell ya están presionando su capucha retirándola de sus hombros y él está ayudando a Tyrell levantando los brazos en alto.  
  
¿Por qué hizo eso? Se siente desnudo ahora.  
  
Expuesto.  
  
Pero no hace falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de lo que sucede cuando las manos de Tyrell están deslizándose lentamente por su piel desnuda. Son frías contra su estómago y cuando los dedos sorprendentemente suaves de Tyrell comienzan a profundizar dentro de la carne de su calida piel,él cree recordar este sentimiento.  
  
Lo recuerda gustandole.  
  
Está tan concentrado en las manos de Tyrell en su piel que no se da cuenta que Tyrell esta a pulgadas de él hasta que se siente el cabello de Tyrell caer en su línea de visión.  
  
"¿Quieres algo de mí?"  
  
No.  
  
"¿Qué?" En cambio se encuentra preguntando aturdido.  
  
Tyrell lleva los dedos a su barbilla y la levanta para que estén a la altura de los ojos. Tyrell nunca rompe su mirada y apenas, a duras penas,roza sus labios contra los suyos antes de retroceder.  
  
Se siente como que no es suficiente.  
  
"¿Quieres algo de mí?" murmura de nuevo, como si estuviera pidiendo permiso.  
  
Tal vez.  
  
Él no lo sabe. No sabe nada más.  
  
Algo esta atrapado en la parte posterior de su garganta que le impide decir como aquellos brillantes ojos azules lo observan. Esos ojos son la única cosa que parece mantener su atención.  
  
Su incapacidad para hablar debe significar algo porque Tyrell lleva la mano hasta su mejilla y le da un beso de nuevo.  
  
Es más profundo esta vez, con presión e insistencia y propósito.  
  
Le gusta la sensación.  
  
Lo golpea de nuevo de forma inesperada - esa conciencia, la familiaridad. Siente como si ya hubiera probado antes la aromatica crema para después de afeitar en la esquina de sus labios. En la misma parte que espera que el caro jabón Europeo en su nuca tenga un sabor como a sándalo.  
  
¿Expectativa?  
  
Mierda. Esto es más de lo que puede manejar. Todo es tan loco y desordenado ahora mismo.  
  
Pero antes de que pueda procesar nada más, las manos de Tyrell están en el dobladillo de su camisa, tratando de quitarselo y él no está haciendo nada para detenerlo.  
  
Está congelado en su lugar ahora. Como si sólo fuera un observador de su propia vida.  
  
¿Esta incluso aquí en este momento?.  
  
La tensión crece en su pecho y en sus pantalones y el sudor pegajoso en sus palmas y entre sus piernas dicen que sí.  
  
Él tiene que estar aquí. Es demasiado real. _Tiene_ que serlo.  
  
Pero ¿Cómo puede olvidar algo así? Porque está seguro que _algo_ asíha ocurrido antes.  
  
Esto es una locura. Él esta loco.  
  
Un ruido que se asemeja a una especie de medio camino entre un suspiro y un gemido escapa de los labios de Tyrell,y se da cuenta de que Tyrell se ha separado para recuperar el aliento.  
  
Se ha quedado sin respiración,también.  
  
Abre la boca para hablar de nuevo, pero todavía no encuentra nada que decir. En su lugar,mira por las ventanas para ver que ha caído la noche, que las luces brillantes del muelle de Coney Island han iluminado el cielo.  
  
Tyrell mira sobre su hombro para verlo también.  
  
Él escucha la música del carrusel y la risa de los niños en segundo plano hasta que de pronto, Tyrell vuelve a agarrar la parte posterior de su cuello y lo jala acercandolo otra vez y todo se detiene. Y lo único que puede escuchar ahora es el sonido de la sangre recorriendo sus venas y el sonido de su respiración errática cayendo en unísono.  
  
Tyrell presiona su frente contra la suya, lleva las manos a la línea de su mandíbula y sonríe.  
  
Piensa que es sincero en ese momento.  
  
"Bonsoir, Elliot," susurra Tyrell, su aliento pasa sobre sus labios mientras envuelve los brazos alrededor de su cintura.  
  
La forma en que Tyrell lo dice ... tan vulnerable, tan respetuoso incluso. ¿Es siempre así con él?  
  
¿Siempre ha sonado tan hermoso?  
  
Cierra los ojos.

 

* * *

  
La próxima vez que abre los ojos,está completamente vestido y sentado en su sofá, solo en su apartamento.  
  
¿Paso algo? ¿Cómo llegó hasta aquí? ¿Dónde estaba Tyrell? ¿Algo de eso fue real?  
¿Quería que lo fuera?


End file.
